User talk:Hawbz
RedHarlowFan - Perma-banned He deleted all of his talk page - AGAIN. And since this is pretty much where this is going, I'd thought I'd head him off at the pass. ;P Cheers! - JackFrost23 22:52, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your message Dear Hobbes, I know this is a new account but I used to run with my roommate on the old ZERO N7 account so that is why I posted that comment becaus ei in fact had been here since October but then decided to start working on the Fallout wiki and others like that. So sorry about that misunderstanding. PipGirl101 23:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It's Been Long in Coming... After being asked to be the resident Bureaucrat here, my first action was your long-overdue promotion to Admin status. Welcome aboard, buddy, you've done great work here and have really earned this. Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Finally, after waiting five months, you are an admin! Congratulations! :D --Anon(Talk) 19:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Archiving To archive your talk page, you can either move it to a new name e.g, (User talk:First Tiger Hobbes/Archive 1) using the "Rename" function — which would transfer both the content and the history to the archived page, and then just remove the redirect from your talk page. Or you can manually copy and paste the messages you want to archive into the archive page. This one's much less complicated :D Hope this helps. --Anon(Talk) 20:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Everything looks all right to me :) --Anon(Talk) 17:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Red Dead Revolver Movie I'm Jared Chastain. I'm the one who is making the film. I am not making it for profit but for the fans. I have experience with acting and film making and I have all of the equipment necessary for making a film. I ask you not to delete my Red Dead Revolver film page or my Red Dead Redemption page. I wanted to inform the fans that if all other stars fail I will still make the film for them. I will have a webpage soon for free download of the film. It is profesional made and if you delete my pages on here I will just re write them and I will furthermore place links to information about the films on google and other places. I'm doing this for the fans. I have plenty of money and I don't need anymore this is simply out of my love for the games and my respect to the fans. I have already made over 70 films and I have sold them for great profit. I am not famous but that does not mean I am not professional. I am professional and no matter what any one says changes that. Those films are my gift to the fans and I'm not going to allow anyone to stop me from giving it to them and will not tolerate anyone's attempt to do so. If you have anything to say to me about this just message me back. I'm asking you not to delete my pages. I hope you will have the generosity not to. Go ahead and delete them. I don't care now. I can always put them some place else. But mark my words one day it will be in the box office. I'll be famous one day and if you disagree that's fine. Your words can't hurt me none. Just delete my pages. I'll go write about my shit some place else. I can easily create my own website about it if I have to. Rules Why don't you go to hell and leave me alone. You can take yer rules and shove 'em up yer ass and set fire to them. I'll remove from my page what I damn well please. I don't give a fuck what you do about it either. Willdog102 Thanks, Hobbes, for fixing that. I thought I would have to keep undoing forever. Can't wikia just make it so only the user and admins can edit their profile? Anyway thanks, that was just getting out of control. Red Dead Pickle 06:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sarah Grace On the Sarah Grace page you undid an edit that attempted to correct a French quote regarding donkey vs. ass. Although the original (anonymous) editor incorrectly entered the information as "Edit: ..." rather than just making the change, some quick Googling seems to indicate that the intent of his edit was correct (I don't know French, though, so I can't fully validate that). In any case, this was the edit I was working on for that page. A bit verbose, but I was trying to forestall the need for future linguistic corrections. Since you had just undone the original edit I wanted to run it by you before applying it to see what you think: *"Put it in your âne, you pumpkin!" (Âne is French for donkey. Note that although the apparent intent of the insult is "Put it in your ass ...," the word "âne" does not have the same double meaning in French as "ass" does in English''.)'' 2ks4 20:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hobbes,thanks so much for unbanning me. I will never do anything bad ever again. If i do, you may ban me forever. (dont worry though, i wont be bad and I will apologize to red dead pickle There is Another Ghost Rider For future reference, there is a western precursor to the motorcycle-riding Ghost Rider: Perhaps this is the Ghost Rider to which that one editor was referring? Cheers! - JackFrost23 23:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hey, it's Willdog102. I know that Ive had a rough past, and I want to start over. I really want to. When I first got to this wiki, I have always wanted to make great edits, and contribute to this wiki. I want to really prove that I have changed. I love Red Dead Redemption, and this wiki. I know that I had a rough past, but I really want to prove myself. I would like to run to be an Admin. I know, you probably think I am crazy because of my bad past, and now I wanna be a Admin, but I really want to. I want to make sure everyone is doing what needs to be done. I just hope you read this. Trust me, if I ever do anything bad again, you can give me a permanent ban. I just really think that I am cut out for this, and I have a lot of free time. Admin Alright, I understand. I'll stick to editing pages. Sorry for bothering you, Hobbes.